


Lumps

by Celinarose



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Aftermath of a few words. Drabble.





	Lumps

She said something.

He knows his mind twisted it into echoes of words and meanings she did not mean. His mind is a traitor to him, always has been. Sometimes, it is not a curse. Right now, it is.

There is a lump in his throat. She sees his face fall, ashen. She says more. Calm, soothing words now, explaining her meaning. His brain, the rational part of him, the logic, understands.

The lump in his throat stays. He cannot look at her. That lump pulls tears to his eyes. That lump wants him to crumble and cry until he wants to waste away. That lump wants to push her away. That lump wants to make him ask again if it is worth it.

He doesn’t want any of that. He wants it to stop. Get out. Get out. Get out of my fucking head! He wants to claw it out of his throat. He wants to tell her he understands, and that it’s all right. He wants to hand back control to his rationality.

He looks at her, her face kind and concerned. He thinks of her words of explanation. He takes a deep breath.

He swallows, and the lump goes with it, settling in the dark corner in the pit of his stomach, to come up to his mind only in the depths of the night.


End file.
